


Hateful Wonderland

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Horror, I don't believe in trigger warnings, I think you've been warned enough, Inspired by Poe and Lovecraft, Not an apology, Other, Songfic, Supernatural - Freeform, USUK if you squint - Freeform, alternative universe, coulrophobia, hellish themes, request
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó Alfred al ver el inquietante lugar al que su curiosidad le había conducido: un parque extraño y aterrador, conocido como "Hateful Wonderland"...<br/>Songfic basado libremente en la canción con el mismo nombre.<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictimGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VictimGhost).



—Shit! ¡No puede ser!

Alfred, apretando los dientes con fuerza en un intento de no desesperarse y soltar las palabrotas más selectas de toda su colección, volvió a meter la llave y, presionando, le dio la vuelta. El motor no respondió. Volvió a intentarlo varias veces más, con idéntico resultado, hasta que por fin se hartó.

—¡No debí haberle pedido prestado el coche a Braginski! —masculló, saliendo del coche y dando un sonoro portazo— Sinceramente, donde debería estar esta clase de cacharros es en un museo, no en la carretera...

Un rápido vistazo del bosque en el que se había quedado estancado bastó para que se olvidara enseguida de su compañero de universidad, de la quedada a la que llegaba tarde e incluso del ya inútil vehículo. Se trataba de un lugar sombrío y desolado; a pesar de la inmensa cantidad de vegetación y del colorido de las flores, nada hacía pensar que allí pudiera haber vida. Una suave brisa sacudía las oscuras hojas y ramas de los árboles, arrancándoles un frufrú sordo y lastimero, y, junto con la agitada respiración del joven norteamericano, eran los únicos sonidos que rompían aquella inquietante tranquilidad.

Alfred, con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios, empezó a sudar frío. Recordando vagamente la película de terror que había visto la noche anterior, las palmas de sus manos se pusieron pringosas, a la vez que una aguda vocecita, en algún lugar de su cabeza, empezó a gritarle que reaccionara, que huyera.

—Bueno, tampoco pasa nada, _hahahaha_... —se rió, ajustándose las gafas, mientras procuraba ignorar el castañeteo de sus dientes—. Esto parece el escenario de una mala peli de miedo y se te ha calado el coche justo aquí... ¡pero soy el _hero_ , no le tengo miedo a nada, _hahahahaha_!

Por desgracia para él, el furioso temblor al que se veían sometidas sus piernas no parecía decir lo mismo.

— _Hahaha_ , tranquilidad... No hay razón para tener miedo, sólo es un bosque —susurró, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo iba bien, y dio algunos pasos, como comprobando el terreno—. ¿Ves? No hay trampas, ni espíritus, ni nada raro por aquí...

Siguió caminando, más confiado, pero un chasquido seco hizo que perdiera enseguida toda aquella seguridad.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! —gritó, dando un salto de tres metros en el aire— ¿Quién está ahíííí?

Abrazándose a sí mismo, lleno de miedo, miró a todos lados hasta darse cuenta de la presencia de una ramita rota en el lugar donde, segundos antes, había estado su pie. Se sonrojó, lleno de vergüenza por aquella reacción tan exagerada como infantil, y avanzó, reprochándose su cobardía entre dientes.

Pero no llegó demasiado lejos.

No mucho después de haber retomado el paso, un extraño fulgor verdoso lo distrajo. Frunciendo el ceño, alzó la vista y giró la cabeza, a tiempo de ver, a lo lejos, una misteriosa luz verde que, extraña y fascinante, titilaba y refulgía, como esperando a alguien.

Alfred, seducido por aquel resplandor, quiso ir a ella, pero comprobó con desagrado que, a cada paso que daba, aquella lucecita se alejaba un metro de él; y que, cuanta más prisa se daba, más lejos se iba. Sin saber cómo, se encontró a sí mismo corriendo a través del bosque, sorteando árboles y piedras en su carrera, en un intento vano de alcanzar aquella luz verdosa que, burlona y esquiva, le obligaba a adentrarse más y más en aquella frondosa y oscura foresta. Efectivamente, a medida que iba avanzando, la vegetación se oscurecía y languidecía, tornando gradualmente aquel dudoso edén en un espeso cúmulo de matojos amarillentos y árboles muertos y ennegrecidos. Alfred tembló, aunque intentó que no se le notase demasiado. Nada ahí parecía augurar nada bueno... ¿estaría visitando tal vez los restos de alguna antigua catástrofe?

Un ya conocido destello verde brilló con inusitada energía a su derecha, y el norteamericano, impaciente, giró sobre sí mismo...

...justo a tiempo de ver cómo aquel fulgor esmeralda se desvanecía a lo lejos, entre dos árboles marchitos y nudosos, que, como dos siniestros postes, parecían vigilar algo... o querer guiar a alguien...

Alfred, más que harto a aquellas alturas de aquel extraño juego, se dirigió con un bufido a aquel espacio vacío y se quedó mirando con cierto respeto a aquellas formas retorcidas y oscuras, tan extrañamente parecidas a manos con garras que el sólo pensarlo hizo que un gélido escalofrío recorriera su columna. _No tenía miedo_ , por supuesto que no. Era sólo que, entre aquel tétrico paisaje y la creciente oscuridad —los restos de la brillante luz del sol se extinguían lentamente en el desnudo horizonte—, la ya conocida y angustiosa sensación de alerta martilleaba incansablemente en su cabeza y oídos, como una vocecita aguda que le suplicaba entre espantosos chillidos que se diera la vuelta y huyese.

A pesar del sudor que caía por su espalda como una cascada, el joven sacudió la cabeza, con mucho cuidado de no tirar sus gafas, y apretó los puños con decisión. Era el héroe, nada ni nadie podía hacer que desistiera de su empeño; y, ciertamente, aquella lucecita misteriosa había despertado y avivado su curiosidad hasta tal punto que sentía que no podría vivir tranquilo si no conseguía descubrir qué era y de dónde venía. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y, cerrando los ojos para añadir mayor efecto al que supuso sería un momento digno de recordar, dio, sin vacilar, un paso al frente.

Un súbito e intenso olor a palomitas, almendras garrapiñadas y azúcar derretido invadió sus fosas nasales, a la vez que una alegre música llenaba aquel ambiente que, sólo unos segundos antes, había estado tan vacío y muerto. El joven norteamericano abrió los ojos, extrañado, y contempló con gran sorpresa aquel paisaje que, desafiando todas las leyes de la lógica, se alzaba con orgullo ante él.

Allá donde antes sólo había habido tierra árida, ásperos guijarros y diminutos brotes resecos, un enorme e imponente parque de atracciones que antes no estaba allí lo llenaba todo con su alegría y colorido. Azul, rojo, amarillo, morado... Distintos y brillantes colores inundaban cada rincón, llenando con presteza la reinante semioscuridad e indicando con orgullo las numerosas casetas y atracciones por allí dispersas. Una enorme noria, adornada con luces de neón, bañaba a aquel inmenso espacio en una fuerte luz verdosa, confiriéndole así un extraño e hipnótico atractivo.

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron con ilusión y recelo al ver aquella misteriosa maravilla. No muy lejos de él, un carrusel daba vueltas al alegre son de una música infantil, pero las luces anaranjadas que lo iluminaban reflejaban un absoluto _vacío_. _Nadie._ Los carritos de golosinas olían y humeaban, pero _nadie_ los dirigía. Las atracciones giraban, bullían, vibraban, pero _nadie_ montaba en ellas. Las taquillas aparecían desoladas, sin _nadie_ que las atendiera y sin _nadie_ a quien atender. _Nadie_ compraba, _nadie_ montaba en nada.

Sólo estaba él.

Su frente se cubrió enseguida de perlado sudor frío y sus piernas temblaron, por un instante. Alfred se apoyó en el sólido tronco de uno de los dos árboles por los que había tenido que pasar y se sorprendió aún más al notar que, bajo sus dedos, la corteza aparecía entera y sana. Giró la cabeza, cauteloso, y descubrió que el negro carbón de ambas plantas se había convertido en gris, castaño y verde oscuro. De sus reverdecidas ramas colgaba un gran cartel lleno de colores chillones que se movía y sacudía a capricho del viento.

Alfred entornó los ojos, concentrado, y se ajustó las gafas con tanta fuerza que casi se las clavó en la carne. Pero no pareció importarle demasiado. Estirando el cuello hasta donde le era humanamente posible, se dispuso a leer aquella pancarta.

_"...ful... ...erland..."_

— _Damn it_ —se dijo, frustrado, al darse cuenta de que no podía leer nada más—. Bueno, como si me fuera a servir de algo... —murmuró, tratando de parecer despreocupado, y dejó de mirar el cartel— Mejor voy a explorar este sitio...

Dicho esto, y tratando de emular a Indiana Jones, Alfred se adentró en el parque de atracciones con una seguridad que realmente no tenía. Sus piernas temblaban furiosamente y sus dientes castañeteaban, pero jamás admitiría que era por el miedo. No, se dijo, era de heroísmo, de impaciencia, de ganas por saber qué ocultaba aquel lugar. Sí, era eso, nada más.

A medida que avanzaba e iba dejando atrás coches de choque, montañas rusas, casetas de tiro y puestos de golosinas, fue encontrando cada pocos pasos diversas estatuas de cera y desgastado plástico que representaban payasos de todos los estilos. Altos, bajos, gordos, flacos, afeminados, masculinos, arlequines, pierrots, augustos... Todos ellos, en una burda imitación de la realidad, sujetaban inocentes globos de distintas formas y colores que se zarandeaban de un lado a otro según cómo soplara el viento. No obstante, había algo en aquellos payasos que los distinguían notablemente de los demás. La diferencia era clara, pero sutil; _cuantos más pasos daba, más grotescas eran sus facciones y más se marcaba aquella mueca, mitad lamento, mitad macabra burla, en sus demacrados rostros._

Alfred casi gritó de horror al descubrir a un payaso particularmente horrible, con una larga y rubia melena que le recordó por un momento a la de la loca hermana menor de su compañero de universidad, que lo miraba como si ardiera en deseos de rajarlo, destriparlo y ver fluir su sangre... Por sólo unos segundos, el joven norteamericano creyó ver manchas de un rojo vivo en sus ropas y una larga y afilada daga en la mano enguantada que no sostenía los globos y retrocedió, asustado. En ese momento, y muy por encima de él, unos altavoces negros y pasados de moda empezaron a emitir sus canciones preferidas. Alfred respiró hondo, tratando de olvidarse de la inquietud que intentaba acallar la voz de su razón y apoderarse de él, y volvió a acercarse al payaso.

Había vuelto a ser un payaso como cualquier otro, sin daga, ni manchas, ni nada que no debiera estar allí. Su cara, a pesar de todo, había cambiado. Ya no era cruel y burlona. De sus ahora cerrados ojos caían gruesas lágrimas de pintura negra y azul, y su boca, exageradamente pintada de rojo y abierta de par en par, soltaba desgarradores lamentos que ya no podía oír. Alfred sintió lástima por aquel inanimado payaso de plástico, pero no se acercó a él, por miedo de que, de repente, cobrara vida e intentara arrancarle un brazo. Así pues, tras mirarlo con compasión durante varios minutos, echó a andar de nuevo y se alejó de él, hasta que ya no alcanzó a verlo.

—Qué extraño... hubiera jurado que ese payaso me miraba raro... como si quisiera matarme —se dijo, apurando el paso—. Claro que el cambio en su cara fue todavía más extraño. Fue casi como si... —se interrumpió, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir, y frunció el ceño— Pero en qué estaré pensando, por Dios... —se reprochó, sacudiendo su rubia cabeza— Debe de ser este parque tan raro el que me hace pensar y decir esas tonterías...

Murmurando para sí frases sin sentido que pretendían solamente levantarle el ánimo, Alfred continuó caminando, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes con algo de miedo. La oscuridad de la noche había invadido ya aquel parque tan inquietante y el único consuelo que le quedaba era el de las diminutas lucecitas artificiales que, como luciérnagas, iluminaban cada rincón de aquel lugar. Se estremeció. A pesar de que habían intentado que resultara alegre, lo que se había conseguido era el efecto contrario. Sin más iluminación que aquélla, el conjunto resultaba aún más pavoroso de lo que hubiera sido a plena luz del día.

Sus pasos lo habían conducido sin darse él cuenta a una enorme taquilla, iluminada con lucecitas color carmín, tras la cual giraba con lentitud la fosforescente noria. La taquilla, a diferencia de las anteriores, parecía tener dentro a alguien; o, al menos, eso era lo que parecía indicar la luz rojiza que se filtraba por debajo de una pequeña puerta.

— _Hahahaha_ , ¡por fin! —exclamó, contento, y recuperó la sonrisa— A ver si dentro puedo encontrar a alguien que me diga qué es toda esta cosa...

Animado, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para que no hiciese ruido —estaba tan caída y desvencijada que parecía que se fuera a caer de un momento a otro— y entró. La taquilla, por dentro, parecía ser muy espaciosa... _demasiado_ espaciosa, pensó, enarcando una ceja. Un largo y serpenteante pasillo se extendía ante él, invitándolo a seguir, y Alfred, maldiciendo una vez más su curiosidad, se internó en él.

—Caramba... —murmuró, impresionado, mirando a todos lados—. Parece mentira que algo tan grande pueda caber en algo tan pequeñito...

Avanzó. La leve luz rojiza que bañaba aquel vacío corredor fue haciéndose más intensa con cada paso, hasta que llegó un momento en que las llamas parecían envolverlo todo, sin posibilidad alguna de escape. No obstante, no se asustó; creyendo que se trataban de originales efectos especiales, apuró el paso, contento.

—Por fin algo que merece la pena en este sitio asqueroso... —se dijo, impaciente por ver lo que le esperaba, y dobló una última esquina.

Lo que allí vio, más allá de lo humanamente existente, más allá de lo perceptible, lo dejó tieso. Su boca se abrió en un mudo grito de horror y sus ojos se desorbitaron, incapaces de asimilar lo que veían.

Fuego. Humo. Sufrimiento. Crueldad. Calor. Un cálido y nauseabundo olor a sangre que le provocó náuseas. Llantos, lamentos, gritos de miedo, terror frío. Extraños chillidos que se le clavaban en los tímpanos y que resonaban durante horas. Miedo, dolor y muerte.

Entre todo ello, _él_ , la criatura más horrible que jamás pudiera existir, se erguía orgulloso en un improvisado trono de cadáveres en llamas. Podía ver cómo la piel ardía como si fuera papel, dejando ver primero la grasa y los músculos y luego los órganos y la osamenta, llenándolo todo de un penetrante y desagradable olor a carne quemada. Sus horrendas caras se contorsionaban por el dolor y aullaban con una voz tan aguda y aterradora que la sangre de Alfred se heló en sus venas.

Enfrente de aquel ser pavoroso, indescriptible, cuyo solo nombre podía despertar el terror en un hombre y cuya presencia daba pie a las más horribles pesadillas, miles y miles de seres monstruosos peleaban entre ellos, cometiendo toda suerte de terribles carnicerías impunemente, y, a medida que la sangre caía, iban mutando, cambiando su apariencia a otra más espantosa. Todo eso mientras un horrible y abrasador fuego los envolvía y exhortaba, sin dar tregua, luchando por sobrevivir.

Aquella imagen, que sólo duró los pocos segundos en los que Alfred tardó en apartar la vista, seguía grabada a fuego en sus retinas cuando éste dio la vuelta y huyó, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Su corazón latía, desbocado, fruto del terror, y la sangre, de repente, hervía, quemándole por dentro y haciéndole daño. No podía soportarlo, no podía... no podía...

Al salir de aquella infernal taquilla, se escondió detrás de un tenderete lleno de pútridas golosinas y dio rienda suelta a sus náuseas hasta que éstas desaparecieron, si bien el malestar en su estómago permaneció. Jadeando, y con un angustioso sudor frío descendiendo por todo su cuerpo, Alfred se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y se quedó muy quieto, aún tiritando de horror por aquella vívida pesadilla.

—No puede ser, no puede ser... —susurró, con la voz ronca, al borde de un infarto, y se cubrió la cara con las manos— ¿Qué ha sido eso? No es posible... no es posible que yo haya visto... Esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaré tarde o temprano...

—No lo es —afirmó una voz detrás de él, haciendo que Alfred diera un salto y soltara un grito estremecedor.

— _Who's there?_ —chilló, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para verlo con sus propios ojos.

La voz resopló con impaciencia y unos pequeños pasos resonaron, acercándose más y más a él.

—¡No te acerques! —chilló de nuevo, alejándose del eco de los pasos— ¡Vete, fantasma estúpido! Es decir, uhm... ¡yo no creo en ti, así que lárgate y déjame solo!

Algo perfectamente sólido tiró de él, arrancándole otro grito, y se encontró cara a cara con aquel que le había hablado. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de un joven rubio no mucho mayor que él, de piel suave y lechosa, gruesas cejas y fascinantes ojos esmeralda, tan bonitos que Alfred se perdió en ellos. El color le sonaba, no podía recordar de dónde, pero no por ello le gustaba menos... La bellísima aparición le habló, y su dulce acento británico lo embriagó hasta tal punto que no fue capaz de descifrar lo que le decía.

— _...hey!_ —oyó que le gritaba, y algo le golpeó en la cabeza, sacándolo enseguida sus ensoñaciones— ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo, _you bloody wanker_!

— _What? Ah, sorry..._ —tartamudeó en una torpe disculpa, y trató de no mirarlo a sus hipnóticos ojos para no distraerse de nuevo— ¿Decías?

El joven lo miró, ceñudo, pero no sólo no protestó, sino que volvió a empezar.

—Te decía que no estabas en un sueño —empezó, con voz clara si bien algo nasal—. Esto que estás viendo, las casetas, la noria, hasta lo que había dentro de esa taquilla, todo es real. Este lugar existe, o, mejor dicho, _existió_ —dijo, haciendo una mueca, y prosiguió—. Hace mucho tiempo, en esta parte del bosque, hubo un parque de atracciones, el más importante y popular de todo el país. Para que te hagas una idea, sus visitas anuales superaban a las de todos los Disneylandias juntos.

Alfred asintió lentamente, tratando de imaginarse aquel lugar en su momento de esplendor, pero acabó por desistir y se centró en su interlocutor, descubriendo con un escalofrío que el otro no percibió que la elegante camisa y los vaqueros que llevaba estaban desgarrados y llenos de sangre. No era un vivo atrapado en esa horrorosa realidad como él. A pesar de su apariencia de vivo y de su solidez, no era más que un fantasma, un _muerto_.

—Un día como el de hoy, hace exactamente cincuenta años, fui aquí de excursión con mi familia —dijo, sonriendo tristemente, y sacó una navaja de debajo de uno de los puños ensangrentados de su antaño blanca camisa—. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Mi hermano pequeño correteaba de un lado a otro, feliz, y mi madre tenía que correr tras él para que no se separara del grupo. Por otra parte, mis hermanos mayores, aprovechando sus descuidos, siempre se iban al bar a pedir algo de alcohol, pero ella los encontraba enseguida y los apartaba de allí antes de que pidieran nada —soltó una risa insincera y se pasó indolentemente la navaja por su brazo izquierdo—. Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien...

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Alfred, tratando de ignorar los movimientos de acero que manchaban su pálida y fina piel y los sucios jirones de tela con gotitas escarlata.

—Atardeció y se hizo hora de ir a casa, pero mi hermano pequeño tenía ganas de montar en la noria... así que fuimos todos juntos. Como éramos muchos, en una barquilla montó mi madre y mi hermano pequeño; en otra, dos de mis hermanos mayores; y, en otra, yo solo, porque mi otro hermano no quería montar —explicó, apartando la navaja de su brazo para gran alivio del otro— ¡Cuántas cosas se veían desde ahí arriba, qué bonito era todo! Pero...

—¿Pero?

— _Shut up, git!_ —ladró, enfurecido, y Alfred se encogió sobre sí mismo— Como decía, estábamos en la noria, pero algo pasó. No sé lo qué. El caso es que... sin saber por qué... —respirando hondo, abrió y cerró la navaja repetidas veces, en un intento de calmarse— la noria se derrumbó.

—¿Que la noria qué? —exclamó el americano, sorprendido, y recibió como respuesta una dura mirada por parte del otro— _Sorry..._ —se disculpó, dejando que el fantasma prosiguiera.

—La noria se derrumbó de repente, así, como cuando cae la nieve en un alud, y todo se hizo oscuro para mí. Después de un rato, abrí los ojos y me encontré de pie al lado de la noria, viendo cómo la gente gritaba y huía. Mi madre y mis hermanos, vivos, pero heridos, estaban a mi lado, tratando de quitar algo de debajo de los restos de la noria... _mi cadáver..._

Alfred abrió tanto los ojos que se le desencajaron de sus órbitas.

—No es posible... —farfulló, y la sonrisa triste del otro se desvaneció.

—Sí lo es —afirmó, mirando a sus zapatos con los ojos brillando... ¿serían lágrimas reprimidas?—. Morí aplastado por esa noria, y mi familia estaba tratando de rescatar mi cuerpo, tal vez creyendo que aún seguía vivo... Qué sé yo. De repente, alguien gritó. La noria había caído sobre varias tiendas y había volcado otras... y había provocado un fatal cortocircuito. El fuego lo invadió todo y mi familia, tras rescatarme, huyó como pudo a toda prisa. Ellos y unos pocos más se salvaron... pero los demás, no. Mucha gente murió en ese accidente, y el fuego lo arrasó todo...

Alfred recordó aquel lugar desolado y semidestruido en el que había estado antes de acceder a aquel parque infernal. Ahora todo tenía sentido, pero...

—Uhm, perdón por interrumpir... —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos— Teniendo en cuenta lo que me acabas de decir, ahora comprendo muchas cosas, pero, ¿por qué...?

—¿Por qué sigue este lugar en pie? —el fantasma se rió secamente, y Alfred asintió— Al morir tanta gente de tantas maneras horribles y tan repentinamente, se creó una energía negativa tan fuerte que los espíritus malignos acudieron enseguida y se adueñaron de todo. Ahora, este lugar está maldito... y no, nadie puede deshacer esa maldición —dijo rápidamente antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar— Todos los que llegan a este parque, atraídos por alguno de los que aquí morimos, acaban siendo corrompidos o atrapados por el mal que hay aquí. Los cuerpos de esos incautos se convierten en estatuas de payaso, y sus almas se ven condenadas a destruirse las unas a las otras para entretenimiento del _imbécil_.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó Alfred, recordando con terror el episodio con aquel payaso— ¿Esas cosas horrendas _son personas_?

— _Fueron_ personas, _git_ —le corrigió el fantasma, frunciendo el ceño con tristeza—. Ahora no son nada.

—Pero... pero... ¡yo podría acabar _así_! —se aterró el norteamericano, sintiendo cómo las náuseas y el sudor volvían con renovadas energías, pero un golpe del otro le sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

— _You big idiot!_ —le gritó, enfadado, y Alfred lo miró con sorpresa— ¿En serio te crees que hice que vinieras aquí para que te convirtieras en un ridículo payaso?

—¿FUISTE TÚ? —gritó el otro a su vez, completamente descolocado, y su interlocutor bufó.

—Pues claro que fui yo —respondió, repentinamente huraño—. Yo te traje aquí. Yo era esa luz que viste.

—Pero...

—¡Pero nada! —chilló, aún más enfadado que antes— No te traje aquí para que te convirtieras en una estúpida estatuita sonriente. Te traje porque sentí que eras el único que podía ayudarme.

Alfred se lo quedó mirando, sin poder decir nada. Aquel tono triste y hundido que había empleado el desconocido le había llegado tanto al corazón que, de sus ojos, brotaron sinceras lágrimas de pena.

—Quiero salir de aquí —explicó, triste, y cubrió sus ojos con las manos para que el otro no viera sus lágrimas—. Quiero salir de este maldito tugurio, quiero ser libre, por fin... pero no puedo...

El norteamericano, conmovido, salió de su estupor y, sin decir nada más, fue hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Soy el _hero_ , te ayudaré —susurró en su oído, en un intento de consolarlo—. Te ayudaré, y gracias a mí serás libre de nuevo.

El fantasma se quedó quieto, muy quieto, y, algo receloso, le devolvió el abrazo.

—¿De veras lo harías...? —murmuró, embebiéndose en aquel agradable calorcito y en el tranquilizador latido de su corazón, y sintió cómo el otro asentía.

— _Hahahaha_ , claro que sí —contestó, alegre, y se separó lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo haré que seas libre.

Dicho aquello, redujo la distancia entre ambos hasta unir sus labios en un cálido beso, sin darse cuenta cómo el verde de los ojos del fantasma se trocaba repentinamente en rojo sangre.

* * *

—¿Alfred? ¡Alfred, _mon amour_! ¿Estás aquí?

—¿Puedes oírnos, aru?

Los amigos de Alfred, preocupados al ver que llegaba mucho más tarde de lo habitual, habían decidido ir a buscarle. En un principio, habían pensado que o bien se había quedado dormido en el sofá o bien se había perdido; pero, tras una larga y exhaustiva búsqueda que había culminado con el hallazgo del coche de Iván Braginski en medio del bosque, con las cosas de Alfred dentro, se habían disparado todas las alarmas. ¿Y si estaba inconsciente en alguna parte de aquel bosque? ¿Y si se había matado? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si...?

— _Mon petit!_ —llamó Francis con la voz más empalagosa de todo su repertorio y mordió de manera teatral un pañuelo— _Où es-tu?_ ¡Ven con Francis!

—Si es para lo que yo creo que es, casi mejor que no responda y se vaya lejos, aru... —murmuró Yao, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Kiku, algo apartado de ellos, los miraba con su habitual cara de póquer, prefiriendo no entrometerse en aquella discusión.

—¡No seas así, _mon ami_! —se quejó, trágico, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza— ¡Con lo preocupado que estoy por él...!

Un extraño crujido lejano los distrajo, haciendo que se olvidaran momentáneamente de su discusión, y los tres voltearon la cabeza en dirección a aquel sonido. Una silueta que todos conocían bien fue perfilándose entre la maleza, hasta que, en todo su esplendor, Alfred Jones apareció frente a ellos, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Alfred, _mon chéri!_ –exclamó Francis con gran alegría y corrió a abrazarlo— ¡Estaba muy preocupado, ya sabes, por eso de si te habías hecho daño, o si te habían raptado, o...!

—Tú siempre tan melodramático, Francis —sonrió él, tranquilo, y los miró a todos con una calma que los dejó a todos atónitos.

—Alfred-san, ¿está usted bien? —preguntó Kiku, preocupado— ¿Dónde estaba?

—Claro que estoy bien, Kiku —le aseguró, sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo que pasó fue que el estúpido cacharro de Iván se estropeó en medio de este bosque, y, como no sabía qué hacer, fui a buscar ayuda. No encontré a nadie, por lo que di la vuelta, pensando que podría, al menos, resucitar el coche, y... el resto ya lo sabéis —tras aquella explicación, soltó una risa exagerada que pareció calmar los ánimos de sus nerviosos amigos.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos, _est-ce qu'on va au cinéma?_ —propuso Francis, deseoso de zanjar del todo aquel episodio tan desagradable, y todos asintieron.

—¡Qué buena idea! —se alegró Alfred, ampliando su sonrisa a causa de la emoción— Pero, una cosa... —murmuró de repente, rascándose la nuca con una mirada culpable— Tengo que llamar a la grúa, y avisar a Iván acerca de lo que le pasó a su coche... ¿Os importa ir yendo sin mí?

Los otros tres se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros en estado de shock. ¿En serio ése que acababa de llegar era Alfred y no un desconocido disfrazado de él? Nunca antes había sido tan responsable.

—¿Está usted bien? —repitió Kiku, algo asustado, y Alfred asintió.

—Estoy bien... Id yendo, _please_...

Tras dirigirle entre los tres una mirada llena de suspicacia, Francis, Yao y Kiku se alejaron de allí, dejándolo solo de nuevo. La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció de inmediato, siendo sustituida por un ceño fruncido.

— _Sweet Mother of God_ , pero qué gente más estúpida... —gruñó, dándose la vuelta para no verlos— No me extraña que éste y ésos sean tan buenos amigos...

Se miró en uno de los espejos retrovisores y apretó sus labios en una fina línea al descubrir que un joven espigado de pelo corto y rubio, gruesas cejas y brillantes ojos verdes le devolvía la mirada al otro lado del frío cristal.

— _Bloody hell..._ —murmuró, mirando su antiguo aspecto con odio— Espero que pueda llegar a acostumbrarme pronto a este cuerpo... No me gustaría que alguien lo descubriese, demasiadas explicaciones... —sonrió repentinamente, con una sonrisa tan cruel que el alegre rostro de Alfred se deformó en una mueca malévola— Oh, Alfred... —canturreó, arañando el cristal— Ciertamente, me has hecho un gran favor sacándome de ese sitio asqueroso... A cambio, yo no he roto mi promesa. Como Arthur Kirkland que me llamo que permanecerás ahí como un espectro más, vagando intocable por los rincones de _Hateful Wonderland_...

**Author's Note:**

> Fic redactado para otra amiga mía de infancia (a la que llamaré VictimGhost), también por su mayoría de edad. Ella al principio quería algo gore tipo "Zombieland", pero no pude hacérselo al no estar muy informada sobre esos temas. De todas formas, le gustó.
> 
> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> "Hateful Wonderland" no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Machigerita-P.
> 
> (Leer aquí el original: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO DE NINGÚN TIPO.


End file.
